custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Phantom flies Southwest Airlines
The Phantom flies Southwest Airlines is a video played on Southwest flights. Plot Edit The Phantom's plan to fly on a plane will let the family join in. Recap Edit On Tuesday, The Phantom searches for tickets. He books a flight to Baltimore but then happily finds the information (which is said that it is by phone) and free luggage due to liking them. His wife breaks the fourth wall by telling the viewers that The Phantom is always flying many airlines. The Phantom prints the tickets and exclaims that he likes it and that it's "the best airline in the universe". In the backyard, The Phantom, Michael and the rest of the Backyard Gang play at the pool. During that time, The Phantom tells the Backyard Gang he likes everything except the things he hates. Suddenly, a voice from the Barney doll said something about being airline passenger. Then, Barney comes to life and he and the Backyard Gang greet each other. Thursday at dinner, The Phantom lists off more airlines to an annoyed Michael that he dislikes. His butler finds his ticket (a free one). As the rest of the family review the ticket, The Phantom secretly finds the confirmation number while Michael watches and whispers, "I saw that!". Then, Leslie invited The Phantom to stay for dinner on Friday. On Saturday morning, Leslie is in bed sneezing a lot and Barney and the Backyard Gang enter her bedroom with something that will her feel better. They discuss with Leslie about why she's sneezing. They then tell Leslie to keep her sneeze to yourself, as they sing the song "Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself". That night, the Hall family goes out to to the airport. Amy's dad is on the pre-board list, Michael is in the A Boarding Group, and The Phantom is in the B Boarding Ground Position 3. He immediately boards (which she remarks them being "yucky and smelly"he realizes that his flight has been denied) the gate attendant decides that he can't board the flight . Everyone else (who knows The Phantom can't get on the plane) and dad look angrily at The Phantom, who calls to reschedule his flight. Back home of Michael and Amy's house, In the following week, Michael and The Phantom ride bikes together and Michael takes him to the airport. Michael then tells The Phantom he can get a window seat if he changes the flight (i.e. imagining that). The Phantom gets excited about the flight, but misses Michael's point and asks if he needs the front seat. Then Michael hatches a plan thanks to Barney and the Backyard Gang and they sing the song "Pumpernickel" that describes what kind of sandwiches they made. They then call up The Phantom in Michael's house. Barney and the Backyard Gang offer The Phantom the same ticket and happily reads it. Suddenly, The Phantom discovers that the updated his information and is entitled for the flight. On the night of Amy's grandma's birthday, the family goes to McCarran International Airport. They check in and go through security The Phantom is entitled to board, like Michael promised. They take their seats onboard the aircraft table and review the safety card. The Phantom hopes to get a good view out the window, but his wife reminds him of his flight. Cast Edit Barney Cast Edit * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) * Michael and Amy's Grandma (Jean Stapleton) * Michael and Amy's Grandpa (Mickey Rooney) * Buster the Dog (Grouchie, trained by Diane Arlington) * Leslie's Mom (Shelley Duvall) * Leslie's Dad (Barry Williams) * Harlow's Mom (Rhea Perlman) * Harlow's Dad (Danny DeVito) * Lloyd (Thomas Ian Nicholas) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * The Phantom (Gerard Butler) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Leslie (Diana Campeanu) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Sian (Carrie Savage) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Cabot (Justin Tucker) * Waiter at Fancy Restaurant (Arthur Holden) * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Amy's mom comes home with the groceries) * The Phantom: Honey, I hope you got me the tickets, I have an upcoming flight! * Michael: Delta and United are good, too. * The Phantom: Southwest is better. * Michael and Amy's Mom: Here, Phantom. Why don't you help me put away the groceries, then you can book your flight. * The Phantom: Yes! It's the right one! Is this the best deal?! * Michael and Amy's Mom: If you think. * The Phantom: Well, it's never been a while! * Michael: (taunting The Phantom) The Phantom is on the no-fly list. * The Phantom: I'm not on the no fly list! The TSA will let me on the airplane. Are these the tickets? * Michael: No, they're not. And your flight is late. * The Phantom: Well, my flight is not today * Michael and Amy's Mom: My husband, The Phantom is a passenger on any airline * The Phantom: Well, Southwest!! I love Southwest!! Southwest is the best airline in the world!! ** (fades to the next scene where the Backyard Gang are playing in the kiddie pool) ** Luci: Okay, Michael, what is your favorite airline? ** Michael: Uh, mine would be United. ** Adam: Mine is JetBlue. ** Tina: Spirit. ** Jason: I like Frontier. ** Luci: And mine would be Great Lakes. ** The Phantom: I don't fly on Cessnas. I wouldn't fly Delta if they took my seat... and more than anything else in the whole world, I like Southwest! * Michael: (sighs) Face it. You are the best passenger. ** Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Wait a minute. Did I hear someone say "passenger"? ** Michael: Hmm? I wonder who said that? ** (the Backyard Gang get up to see Barney) ** (the magical sparkles appear on Barney who is sitting on the beach chair) ** (thunder flashes) ** (the Backyard Gang are shocked to see Barney coming to life) ** (Barney comes to life) ** Barney: (giggles) Ho ho ho! ** Michael: Barney! I know you're the one who said that! ** Barney: I did. Hi, gang. ** The Phantom, Tina, Luci, Jason and Adam: BARNEY! (they get out of the pool to greet Barney!) ** Tina: I miss you, Barney! ** Barney: I miss you, too, Tina. ** Luci: It sure it good to see you again, Barney! ** (music starts to the song "I Love You") ** (fades to The Phantom and Amy's Dad in his car on the way home) ** Michael and Amy's Dad: Did you book your flight? ** The Phantom: Yes. I need to print the tickets. It is $423. ** Michael and Amy's Dad: (smiles) Well, we'll hafta check. *** The Phantom: ...and United; I never realized how many good airlines there are, like Lufthansa and Norwegian and, oh, did I mention Southwest? *** Michael: Yes! *** The Phantom: And this! Alright! *** (Michael and Amy's dad gives The Phantom his tickets and he thinks he likes them) * Michael and Amy's Dad: Phantom, you don't even know what it is. How can you say you like it? *** The Phantom: Okay, what is it? *** Michael and Amy's Dad: Your tickets-- it's flight 344. *** Michael and Amy's Mom: Ohh. *** The Phantom: I take that. (he puts the tickets on the table) *** Michael: (whispering) I saw that! *** *** (fades to The Phantom and Leslie in Leslie's bedroom) *** The Phantom: I'm glad you invited me over for the night, Leslie. Are you coming? *** Leslie: Yes. *** The Phantom: May I get the first? Not last. *** Leslie: Really? You have the ask the agent! *** The Phantom: Yeah. I have booked a flight and I need to be early *** Leslie: Oh, I get it. *** (fades to The Phantom and Leslie at dinnertime) *** (Leslie's mom serves The Phantom steak) *** The Phantom: Where is the ticket? *** Leslie's Mom: My daughter is going. you have her name on the ticket. *** The Phantom: Ohh. Southwest is a great airline-- *** (Leslie is about to drink a glass of milk but she sneezes onto the meatball, making it roll off the table) *** (music starts to the song "On Top of Spaghetti") *** The Phantom: Hey! **** Leslie: (after the song "On Top of Spaghetti") Mom, Dad. Come look what I just did. **** (Leslie's parents come outside) **** Leslie's Mom: (gasps) Oh, no! Leslie, what've you done? **** Leslie: I sneezed onto the meatball and it rolled away. But now it's nothing but mush. That's why I'm allergic to milk. **** Leslie's Mom: Leslie, I told you not to drink milk. **** Leslie's Dad: You should drink something else instead. **** Leslie: Yeah, I won't be sneezing onto my meatball tonight. **** Leslie's Mom: So what will you drink next time. **** Leslie: Well, I'll drink orange juice but I love orange juice. **** Leslie's Dad: Oh, that's a great choice, Leslie! **** The Phantom: Brr. It's cold out there. **** Leslie: C'mon. Let's go back inside. **** The Phantom: Yeah. **** (everybody goes back inside) **** (The Phantom and the Hall family at the airport) **** (the agent presents a boarding pass to The Phantom and Amy's family) **** Michael and Amy's Dad: Well. on time. **** The Phantom: (takes his mask and wig off) I need that removed for the security check. (removes his gloves) No weapons. (removes his cape) Security, will not require me wearing a mask. (removes his shoes) Hey, this is the right flight! What gate?! **** Michael: Uh-oh! he needs to find the gate! **** The Phantom: This is gate C3. **** TSA Agent: Is something wrong? **** The Phantom: This is gate C3. (gets confused) and It is!!! (reviews the boarding pass) **** (everybody smiles) **** The Phantom: Uh-oh! **** TSA Agent: Take the tram. **** Michael and Amy's Mom: Phantom! **** (The Phantom heads to the gate) **** (fades to The Phantom and Amy's family at the gate) **** Gate Attendant: Here on time? Can I see your ticket? **** Michael: The Phantom has been denied boarding. **** The Phantom: No way! I'm in the B boarding group! **** Michael and Amy's Mom: Phantom you need to rebook the flight. **** Michael and Amy's Dad: (yelling furious) You're going to have to rebook the fucking flight, now get on your computer and do it!! **** The Phantom: Okay. (goes to his computer) **** Michael: What about the flight home next week? **** Michael and Amy's Dad: The Phantom's flight was screwed. **** Michael: (groaning) Ohh! Too bad it wouldn't be a "happy birthday" if the stupid gate agent didn't deny him boarding. **** Barney: Don't worry, Michael. We'll wait until he gets the flight rebooked. **** Michael: Oh, okay. **** (fades to The Phantom on the phone) **** (music starts to the song "This is Not My Day") ***** (after the song, This Is Not My Day, it fades to the next day where Barney and the Backyard Gang (expect The Phantom) are bored in the backyard) * Michael: That Damn Phantom! ***** Tina: This man had his flight cancelled. ***** Adam: Barney, how come The Phantom was denied boarding? ***** Barney: Well, when The Phantom did forget to enter his confirmation number and as soon as they got ready to board the plane they kicked him out of the airport! ***** Cabot: No way! ***** Harlow: Barney, what should we do now? ***** Barney: ****** (at the park, Michael rides his bicycle to the park, where he meets The Phantom at the sidewalk) ****** Michael: Hey Phantom., wanna ride bikes with me? ****** The Phantom: Sure! I'll get my... Hey, wait a minute! What are you trying to pull here? ****** Michael: Nothing! It's McCarran International Airport! Let's stop and take a look. Look, Phantom there's shops! ****** The Phantom: A shop? Where? Where? ****** Michael: And is the a museum? ****** The Phantom: Museum-- ****** Michael: Did you rebook the flight? ****** The Phantom: Yes! ****** Michael: Really? ****** The Phantom: Sure, but is the seat assigned? ******* Barney: Well, I have the tickets for The Phantom. ******* Luci: But we don't have any tickets. ******* Barney: Oh, I can take care of that. ******* (Backyard Gang agreeing) ******* Barney: Shimbaree, shimbarah. Shimbaree, shimbarah! (he uses magic to make different kinds of airline tickets appear on the kitchen table which are already printed) * Backyard Gang: YAY!! ******* Barney: There. Now we can have different kinds of sandwiches for The Phantom's goodbye party. ******** Sian: (after the song, "Pumpernickel") Wow, Barney! Those're the best sandwiches we've ever tasted. ******** Howie: And we made lots. ******** Barney: Uh-huh. ******** The Phantom: Hey, I'll take it! (takes his new ticket, Southwest... flight 2331!) ******** Michael: Well, I don't know,Phantom, you have to get to the airport early! ******** Barney: Oh, you are going. You were wrong, Michael. He is a great airline passenger! There's nothing that perks up a early flight like... Southwest. * (The Phantom hears what Barney said and makes a warm face. He then goes to the office and gets the tickets in his folder) ******** (Barney and the Backyard Gang (except The Phantom) laughing) ******** The Phantom: Ahh! Tricked again?! ******** (Barney and the Backyard Gang (except The Phantom) laughing) ******** The Phantom: You know what?! Southwest is a airline I really love and that's that! (walks away) ******** Tina: What's going on? ******** Jason: I don't know. Guess The Phantom really loves Southwest. ******** (we see an outside of "a Southwest Boeing 737-800 at the Jetway" at night) ******** (it fades into the inside of the terminal where the Hall family and The Phantom get ready to board the plane) ******** Jack (of Jack and the Beanstalk): Hi. How can I help you? ******** Michael and Amy's Mom: We are ready to board. ******** Jack (of Jack and the Beanstalk): Okay, right down the Jetway. The plane has open seating. ******** Michael and Amy's Dad: Thanks. ******** (The Aircraft takes off) ******** Barney: Bye. Category:Southwest Airlines